Missions
At Home in Humphreydale Time Missions: - Leroy the Mailman can't finish his round because his mail truck has stalled. Help him get started again. - Observe the neighborhood for rumored disturbances. - Pamela Brinks' inflatable pool mattress is rapidly deflating, her club sandwich will be ruined by the chlorinated water. Do something before it's too late! - Grandma Elli from next door needs help with her computer because it's "broken". Roll up your sleeves and let your computer knowledge do the talking. - Some hoodies are being generally disrespectful in their demeanor to passers-by. Convince them of the errors of their ways, and that an education is the best thing for them. - Lady Doyle complains about mice in her basement and doesn't dare to go down anymore. Show these rodents who the boss is! - Mandy Makyes is too scared to sit in the park for her lunchtime salad due to a creepy flasher who has appeared in the last few days. Do something about it! - There is a large LAN party going on in the neighborhood. Sadly the power continues to fail. Do something! Quick! - The heavy rain has flooded the sewers and no one is taking care of that. Except for you! - Muffy has lost her catnip and reality is kicking in. Find her catnip before she realizes she's a cat! Dirty Downtown Time Missions: - The new stars war movie is running in the cinema, but the sound fails! As a hero novice the audience asks you to take over the speaking role. Make the best of it! - Young gangsters meet up on the playground, play with yoyos and scare away the kids. Talk to those little rogues! - Follow the creepy mobster types and find out who they are working for. - Start asking questions. - Aunt Doreen is on her way to see you for a cup of mint tea. Get away from her line of sight if you care to do something sensible for the rest of the day. Center of Granbury Time Missions: - You are on a stake out when you see a small boy fall in the turtle pond. Those could be man-eaters! Help the little guy! - The Philly cheesesteak shop is "Closed due to haunting". You need food. Figure this mess out. - Stake out the Yoyodyne office on Main Street to see if any notable criminals enter or leave the establishment. - A shy cat has lost its way, wandering into a department store downtown. Bring it back home! - The film star Wuce Brillis wants to eat ice-cream in the park (vanilla with whip cream). To do so undisturbed he asks you to scare away the curious mob. State Capitol Time Missions: - Ask around for clues about the Yoyodyne interests. - You are suffering from a trans fat overdose (whatever that is...) from all that fast-food. Eat some cucumbers to get on better terms with your own body. - Spy on the Yoyodyne buildings for signs of evil-doings. - The politicians in the government building of State Capitol are discussing the high criminality. You've heard that something terrible will happen. So keep a watchful eye open!